


objection

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Lawyer.





	objection

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Shige makes a face at the posters littering the market walls; has this man no shame? He even has a smug look on his advertisement that looks more like a wanted ad, his classy mug shot followed by contact numbers and the catch tag: _If you need to get off, Akanishi Jin is a sure win!_

Sexual connotation aside, Shige’s gone against Akanishi a few times since he’s become a prosecutor and it’s a little embarrassing to admit that most of the time Akanishi knows his shit. Whether he got his law degree from a cereal box or not, he has this miraculous talent of finding a loophole in anything and everything Shige throws at him, which obviously irritates him to no end.

Akanishi, of course, thinks it’s hysterical. He takes every opportunity to show up Shige and nearly laugh him out of court, mocking him with his stupid smirk and that retarded sexy wink that makes Shige forget his case. Those lips alone lead Shige to believe that Akanishi bribes the judges with blowjobs, even the ugly old ones.

Basically everything about him should be illegal. Including his slutty face surrounding Shige like Akanishi had sex with himself and reproduced exponentially. It’s _everywhere he goes_. Shige highly doubts that anyone in need of legal defense would be in the playplace at McDonald’s, but there’s Akanishi’s face right above the shoe rack. Starting early, Shige supposes.

“Fucking Akanishi,” he mutters to himself, resisting the urge to add _sensei_ not because that brat deserves respect but because Shige’s been in court with him so much that it comes naturally.

“You’re doing what, now?” a husky voice sounds from behind him, and Shige spins around to see Maru-kai’s most wanted in the flesh. The tall, broad, _dangerous_ flesh.

“What are you doing here?” Shige snaps instinctively. “Don’t you have scum to defend?”

Akanishi blinks at him. He’s even good at looking innocent. “I don’t believe you have the authority to regulate the patrons of Maru-kai, Kato-sensei,” he says coolly. “And aren’t you out of your jurisdiction anyway?”

Shige seethes. Asshole. “I’m visiting my friend-”

“After that,” Akanishi interrupts him, which pisses Shige off even more, “if you want to make good on your promise back there, I think you can find out how to contact me.”

Akanishi flashes a promising look with a double peace sign before disappearing into the store, leaving Shige bewildered until he remembers exactly _what_ he’d been muttering before Akanishi had appeared in front of him like a promiscuous beacon of distraction.

It would make their time in court much more awkward, but Shige buys condoms anyway. He’s already there.

He wasn’t really going to call him, not that he needed a tear-off strip of paper to obtain the other lawyer’s cell phone number anyway, and he resigns himself to spending a quiet, enjoyable night with his old uni friend until he sees the other two people sharing a very worn-out beanbag chair in Nishikido Ryo’s studio apartment.

“This is my childhood friend Yamashita Tomohisa, but we all call him Yamapi or Pi,” Ryo announces without looking up from his video game, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. “And I think you know the douchebag next to him.”

Yamapi waves cheerfully while Akanishi Jin seems to beam with arrogance, offering him a half-assed salute. “Small world,” he says, sounding way too amused.

Shige notices Yamapi’s uniform and furrows his brow. “You’re a cop?”

“Only when I’m on duty,” Yamapi answers seriously as he reaches for a bag of cheese puffs and stuffs his face.

Akanishi thumbs towards him. “My roommate.”

Suddenly everything makes sense. “No wonder you haven’t been arrested yet,” Shige comments out loud. “With a face like that, you should be on the other side of the bars with your clients!”

Ryo snorts and jerks his controller. “That sounded really gay, Shige.”

“I tried to arrest him once,” Yamapi says fondly. “He looks really pretty in handcuffs.”

It takes five minutes for Shige to seek refuge in the bathroom, another three for Akanishi to pick the lock, and forty-five seconds for Shige to stop resisting Akanishi’s mouth claiming his and pushing the small of his back into the edge of Ryo’s sink.

The pain is much more tolerable with Akanishi on his knees, working his thick lips around Shige’s cock and looking up at him with those big brown eyes that no longer leave any doubt in Shige’s mind how Akanishi Jin always gets what he wants.

Good thing there are a lot of prosecution jurisdictions in the area.


End file.
